1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to border members for pictures and, more particularly, to picture frames having magnetically held customizable covers and embellishments.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of picture frames as decorative edging for a picture to make it more decorative, easier to display, or to provide protection is well known. A problem which still exists, however, conventional picture frames are typically of a single, fixed design, color, and construction. When it is desired to change the color, material, or design of such a frame to match the decoration in a new or redecorated room, it is typically required to simply get a new picture frame. Thus, there remains a need for a magnetic customizable picture frame system which allows a user to change the aesthetics of a picture frame though discrete, interchangeable covers. It would be helpful if such a magnetic customizable picture frame system additionally enabled customization through discrete, interchangeable embellishments. It would be additionally desirable for such a magnetic customizable picture frame system to enable a plurality of frames to be attached together through removably attachable connectors.
The Applicant's invention described herein provides for a magnetic customizable picture frame system adapted to allow a user to change the visible surface of a picture frame into one of a plurality of styles, materials, and/or colors. The primary components in Applicant's magnetic customizable picture frame system are a frame base, an attachable cover, and attachable embellishments. When in operation, the magnetic customizable picture frame system enables a single frame to take on the style, color and material of one of a plurality of interchangeable covers as desired by an end user. As a result, many of the limitations imposed by prior art structures are removed.